


The 8th night

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: After the 8th night 707 stays in the hallway and questions his actions.**Spoilers for the 8th night of 707's route





	The 8th night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ^.^
> 
> This is just me exploring Luciel a little bit so that I can start to get comfortable with writing more characters.
> 
> I've only just started day 9 of his route so I have idea how his feelings resolve but I thought I'd try writing him anyway XD
> 
> Enjoy!

As Saeyoung sat on the floor of the hallway, his heart twisted. ____'s sobs were continuing to reach his ears, forcing him to question his actions.  
Maybe he shouldn't have shouted? Was that too much?

He needed to find a way to keep her from getting closer, but all his warnings weren't getting through to her.

Why couldn't she understand that the only way for her to remain safe was to keep her distance from him?

She was so warm and kind, far from who he deserved to have in his life. There didn't seem to be a bad bone in her body and it was one of the reasons that he wanted to protect her. To keep her naive to the pain he felt as long as possible.

He cared too much.

Far too much.

When her sobs had smoothed into gentle breathing he could tell when sleep had claimed her. 

He was glad. Glad that she could dream of a better place and glad that he didn't have to hear her cry any longer. 

He had wanted to comfort her but he couldn't. There was too much risk involved.

When he thought back to the things he'd said, had yelling at her to fix her emotions been cruel?

She wasn't like him, so she was free to feel what she wanted, to love who she wanted... A luxury he could never afford. Was denying her that right too much?

Saeyoung hung his head as his arms wrapped around his knees and waited. Once she was in a deeper state of sleep then he would go and see her to apologise and say all the things that he couldn't say when she was awake.

He knew he cared too much but it was too late now. He felt things for ____ when he knew he shouldn't, so he had to deal with the consequences. He had to make her hate him so that she stopped coming closer. 

If it was dangerous for her to fall for him, it was even more dangerous for him to fall for her.

He couldn't risk his feelings growing stronger. Even more so as he was struggling to come to terms with seeing what had become of his brother.

V owed him an explanation...


End file.
